


《¾》番外①②③④

by RaspberrYuu



Series: ¾ [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	《¾》番外①②③④

**番外1.**  
"喂喂，钟仁啊。"  
"你小子可算打电话了啊？生怕坏你好事我只敢发短信。怎么样了？跟你家‘珉锡’别扭闹完了没？"  
其实金钟仁就算打电话也没用，关机了不说还被丢在了车里，朴灿烈这是出去校门口买早点回来，才想起把手机也顺了回来。  
"也不是别扭……"但这个前因后果解释起来太长，也就放弃说明了，"总之昨天谢谢你了……我明天没班，但后天的你帮我请个假吧……"  
看了出好戏的金钟仁虽然猜到这两人要是解决问题了，八成是要滚个床单巫山云雨一番，但怎么也没想到发情期这一出。伴侣发情期的请假在规定上是合理可接受的，但一般要提前一周就说，或者在班表日历上有记录。金钟仁愣了一下明白这请假的意思，但还是有点迷惑。  
"你怎么提前没说？"  
"唔……这个……"  
尽管朴灿烈压低了声音，早上安静的房间里一点动静都还是清晰可闻，何况电话另一边估计是正在马路边打的电话，生怕这边听不见还扯了嗓子地说。  
就算再疲惫，原本作息就特别规律的金珉锡还是醒了，将对话听得清清楚楚。看到床边背对自己，拿着电话支支吾吾的朴灿烈，跪立起来抽走了手机。  
"因为我昨天才被他标记了。"  
说完就掐断了电话，搂着呆呆看着他的朴灿烈又倒回了床里。

另一边金钟仁讶异地对着手机屏幕。刚才那么强势的语气，和昨天那个软软小小的Omega根本对不上号。啧啧称奇地将手机塞回口袋，坏笑着笃定了朴灿烈妻管严的后半生。

  
**番外2**.  
今天是金珉锡发情期的第三天，这期间一般边伯贤不会去打扰他的，每天闲来无事也就去咖啡厅里和熟识的员工聊聊天。但朴灿烈也失踪两天了，今天是他生日，之前拖珉锡一起去给他买的生日礼物已经拎在手里，却找不到人了，打电话也是关机。  
不了个是吧……虽然抱着极大的怀疑，他还是打了金珉锡的手机。接电话的果然是朴灿烈。  
"珉锡呢？"  
按下接听键都犹豫了再三的朴灿烈，没有听到劈头盖脸的追问，终于松了口气。  
"他在洗澡呢……"  
本来准备说自己等会儿再打过来的边伯贤，听到朴灿烈没头没脑，好死不死地加了一句。  
"你要有急事，我现在把手机给他？"  
"……你，给我待在浴室外面。让珉锡一会儿给我电话……"  
揉着太阳穴挂了电话没多久，手机就响了。  
"伯贤啊。"  
能听出明显疲惫的感觉，而且嗓子有些干哑。话筒那边隐约听到朴灿烈给金珉锡递了杯水。  
"伯贤，怎么不说话？"  
"珉锡……你这行动力也太可怕了……"  
金珉锡轻笑出声，嗓子却因为不适咳嗽起来，又喝了一口水。  
事态变化太快，但金珉锡一旦做出决定就绝不会反悔。其他所有多余的问题，深知好友性格的边伯贤全都在心里自问自答结束，继续毫无意义地霸占着金珉锡的时间也只是单纯的电灯泡行为了。  
"这样也好。看着你们整天别扭成那样我都不舒服。真是闪瞎我的钛合金狗眼了，挂了挂了。"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈。"金珉锡在那边爽朗地笑了出声。"好。我陪这只大puppy过完生日再联络你。"  
边伯贤收了线，看了眼手里还没拆包的礼物，若有所思地去礼品店退换了礼物。

两日后，朴灿烈在金珉锡店里拿到了边伯贤给他的生日礼物。是一个布满铆钉很朋克风的黑色皮项圈，如果不是前面还挂着一个金属名片，看起来确实也很适合玩乐队的朴灿烈。  
金珉锡看清了名片上刻的字，就笑得前仰后合，也不给朴灿烈机会看清自己的生日礼物，就亲手为他戴到了脖子上。  
"什么呀……"  
用手指摩挲金属片上的字也摸不出个所以然，只是看到金珉锡心情颇佳地盯着他的脖子，自己也不自觉的心情好了起来。

亮闪闪的金属片上刻着:  
"金珉锡家犬"。

  
**番外3.**

"珉锡开始变回Alpha了。"  
金俊勉轻描淡写地说出这话的时候，朴灿烈可是被吓得不轻。  
因为金珉锡的身体情况特殊，朴灿烈每个月都会陪他去医院检查。即使金珉锡说自己去也可以，让他乖乖去上课，可朴灿烈觉得自己这都做不到的话，身为金珉锡的Alpha也太没用，便请了一天假，开车将他送去金俊勉的医院。  
朴灿烈小心翼翼地扭头看金珉锡，可金珉锡只是盯着地板没说话。朴灿烈也不知道开口问好不好，洞悉一切的金俊勉先开口了。  
"你们的标记还是存在的，珉锡身上还是有清晰的被标记的味道。"  
"你当我是那种会随便变心的人不成？"  
金珉锡瞪了他一眼，拉着朴灿烈要走。  
"是你家那位不放心吧……慢走不送。"  
金俊勉低头拿着笔抬手示意了一下，就继续埋头写报告去了。  
坐上车，朴灿烈真是老半天都没说话，看着方向盘也不知道在想什么。金珉锡觉得他不是在担心什么如果他恢复成Alpha会不会去找别的Omega这种肤浅的问题，应该有些别的什么事困扰着他。  
"怎么了？不要又自己一个人暗自苦恼自我纠结的。"  
"……"虽然被这么说了，可朴灿烈还是觉得他纠结的部分有些难以启齿，磨蹭了许久才开口，"你知道我原本就没什么自信的……你要是恢复成Alpha的话，我会觉得更加配不上你的……"  
金珉锡隔着操作杆看着他，用手指勾勾。  
"头。"  
朴灿烈乖乖抬起头，将脸扭过去，眼皮子还是垂着。金珉锡捧着他的脸，微眯着眼细细看他很久，朴灿烈也终于和他目光对视。在他即将沉溺进金珉锡温柔的目光中时，一个头锤把他砸得找不着北。  
"你是白痴吗？！怀疑我看人的眼光还是怎么！我从没有因为身为Omega自卑过，你也没必要为了这种琐事自卑！"  
相比较起来格外小的手抓着朴灿烈还捂着额头的大手拨开，拽着他的领子就亲上去。因为习惯了自己信息素的味道，朴灿烈很少能意识到自己身上的盐焦糖气味，但当这种味道混着金珉锡的咖啡味钻进他的鼻子的时候，却格外清晰且沁人心脾。朴灿烈不知不觉地伸手搂住金珉锡的腰……  
"嘟————！"  
按喇叭的声音骤然响起，惊得两个人互相推着对方分开，突然想起自己在停车位上并没有挡路啊，抬头正正好对上边伯贤高深莫测的眼神，肉眼可见地冷哼一声，开车走了。  
"MDZZ。"朴灿烈的耳边简直能回响起自己平日被边伯贤嘲讽时候的声音。

金珉锡回家之后又深思琢磨了一番朴灿烈的复杂表情以及说的话，坐在沙发上仰头问正在后面厨房里忙活的朴灿烈。  
"你该不会是害怕被我上了吧？"  
看不到朴灿烈的样子，但是这迷之沉默无异于肯定了金珉锡的疑惑，站起来向厨房走去。  
"第一次实际上不就是我上的你，有区别吗……"  
"唔……"  
朴灿烈被说得满脸通红不知道怎么回答，看到金珉锡一脸打趣地靠在边上看着他，害羞觉得这饭都做不下去了。  
金珉锡走过来，从背后环住朴灿烈的腰，将脑袋轻轻贴在他背后。  
"要不……你真让我上一次得了？"

 

"然后呢？"  
"……然后我就吓醒了……"  
盘腿坐在床上，不敢看金珉锡的表情，朴灿烈低头闭眼等着毛栗子砸上来，却迟迟没有动静。  
"左手。"  
金珉锡伸出右手，朴灿烈乖乖把左手搭上去。  
"右手。"  
然后又乖乖把另一只手搭到金珉锡左手上。还回想着，总觉得这训狗似的一幕怎么那么熟悉，金珉锡双手往后一拽，朴灿烈身子不稳直接往前倒下，稳稳用双唇的接触阻止了下倾的趋势。  
上身的重力全压在唇舌之间，金珉锡引导着朴灿烈的舌头进入自己口腔，便放开了纠缠任由他去了。即便是接吻，朴灿烈也很少掌握主导，舌头像小狗一样地舔了舔整齐的牙齿，开始慢慢探索上颚的粘膜，用舌尖轻轻一勾，换来了金珉锡满意的呜咽声，便大着胆子将舌头往更深的地方探去。被拉拽着往前伸的双臂也渐渐合并收拢，将金珉锡的手臂交叠着按在他背后，轻柔地和腰一起搂在怀中。  
过分亲密的接触已经很容易勾起标记两人的情欲，更别说分开时候金珉锡舔着自己的嘴唇将银丝勾断的神态。盐焦糖信息素爆炸似的在房间里膨胀，对此敏感无比的Omega眼里已经波光粼粼，咖啡味也不受控制地散发出来，非发情期时候的信息素更是明确无误地传递勾引的意味。  
"那么怕被我上，那你主动进攻不就好了？"  
半本能的勾引，半破釜沉舟的决然，朴灿烈的大手单手抓着金珉锡的两只手腕，另一只手就开始剥他的上衣。周末起床没多久，金珉锡身上也就穿着一件纯棉的睡衣，只扣上的两颗排扣瞬间解除了禁锢。  
火气大从不穿上衣睡觉的朴灿烈，也没怎么犹豫就将自己的胸膛贴上去，被金珉锡胸前的硬挺略微顶着皮肤的瘙痒感觉，让他不由自主地想要低头用自己的牙齿去服侍那两点艳红。可是习惯性地妻奴属性，还是让他不禁先看一眼金珉锡征求意见。  
怎么别家的狗都那么皮，我家这只乖过头了呢？有些半无奈地开口，"按照你想做的去做就好了。"  
得到"主人"肯定的回答，朴灿烈松开金珉锡的双腕，将他的睡衣完全扒下，低头对着他的胸前就吸允起来。可像是害怕弄伤它似的，避开了利齿仅仅是有唇舌舔舐，已经被信息素勾起发情的身体只觉得痒痒的得不到满足。  
"……嗯……重点……用牙齿……"  
听话地将牙齿从遮蔽的嘴皮后亮出，朴灿烈用一侧的尖齿扎在金珉锡胸前的深色上，慢慢加大力度的同时，大耳朵也在收集着信息反馈的呻吟。  
"……啊……下面……"  
双手开始胡乱摸着朴灿烈的后背，呼吸混乱得抓不住节奏，金珉锡嘴里吐出的话语全是怎样让自己更加舒服的引导。当下身被朴灿烈略有些粗糙的大手抓住的同时，金珉锡一口咬在对方的锁骨上射了出来。  
迟钝地并不觉得被咬的地方疼，反而因为金珉锡强烈的反应有些自豪地满足。可接下来又犯了老毛病。  
"珉锡……唔……用什么体位好？"  
两人在一起之后，几乎多是金珉锡格外强势主动的骑乘。一个担心自己不能让对方觉得舒服，一个喜欢自己主导的感觉，也就没有过什么异议。  
可这时候听到这句话，难免有点坏气氛，气得金珉锡掐着朴灿烈的脖子吼他，"人家大狗见到回家的主人都会扑上去呢，你咋就这么笨呢！"  
刚说完，金珉锡就真实得被一只"大狗"扑倒了。朴灿烈觉得自己要是做不成一个完美的Alpha，起码要做到一只完美的家犬。飞快扯掉两人下身所有的衣物，手掌上还有些金珉锡刚射出的浊液，朴灿烈用胯骨抵着他的腿根，让他的后方呈现出来，手指就着黏稠的液体往粉红的密处探索进去。  
长期弹乐器的手指不仅指节分明，指尖上的薄茧也在接触到内壁的时候显得格外清晰，敏感的身体颤抖着在即将交合的甬道里更多地分泌着淫液。  
"……别……别磨蹭了……"  
紧紧蜷着脚趾也无法克制身体的渴望，有力的双腿不由自主环住朴灿烈的腰将他拉过来。  
"……进来……都要被你的信息素腻死了……你负责吗……"  
"嗯……"举着自己光是凭肢体接触和信息素的交换就已经硬挺的肉棒，抵上呼吸般邀请着自己的后穴，身子往下一沉，"我负责。"  
身体的相性度已经无比契合，给予自己满足的物体像是有生命一般钻了进来，金珉锡舒服得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，毫不压抑地用清亮的叫声传递对这个深入动作的满意。  
"珉锡……舒服吗？……"  
明明自己身体的每一个环节都无不传递着肯定的信息，朴灿烈还是像乖狗狗一样用鼻子蹭着金珉锡的脸，不安地问道。  
主动到这程度已然实属不易，被他用鼻子蹭着的动作逗乐了，抠着朴灿烈后背的一双小手往上滑到他头顶，揉乱了红彤彤的一头乱毛。  
"……再粗暴些也没事。"凑到他耳边，金珉锡的指尖掐了下招风耳的耳垂，用嗓子底的那份沙哑故意低叹道，"插到最里面来……"  
朴灿烈甚至怀疑金珉锡是不是有催眠的能力，他说的一字一句自己的身体都会跟着去做。托着白嫩紧致的臀部大开大合地进出起来，非发情期无法进入生殖腔的不足，全数化为更快的频率和力度。  
Omega身体的所有细胞都在全心迎接自己的Alpha——内壁舒适的按压力度，润滑被摩擦到高温的甬道的体液，还有光是看一眼都快要把持不住的湿润眼神。  
金珉锡额头的汗水都沾着金发，贴着灼热的皮肤开始挥发，眼眶里打转的泪水却被猛力的撞击震得洒了出来，顺着脸颊刚落到一半，被朴灿烈伸着舌尖沿着原路又舔回到眼眶。  
大概这完全是朴灿烈下意识的动作，性感得金珉锡都瞪直了眼。现在看着自己的那眼神，早就不是什么人畜无害的狗狗了，是伺机夺食的野兽。伸手抹了下自己的眼皮，金珉锡咯咯笑了起来。  
"……怎么了？"  
才刚帅气一秒又打回原型。不过对于金珉锡来说没关系，这才他养的大puppy，他养的小狼狗呀。  
"没有……哈哈哈哈……来，继续让我更加神魂颠倒吧……"

  
"呜呜呜呜呜……"  
上午做完起床运动之后，朴灿烈倒是缩在一边捂着脸不好意思了起来。  
"我怎么能对珉锡那么过分……"  
金珉锡倒是毫不在意自己一身青紫，以及腿根被掐出的明显手掌印，甚至特别新奇地扭头研究自己身后还有啥印记。  
"不知道的人还以为真是我把你上了……"  
拎着朴灿烈的耳朵，把他的脑袋从双手后揪出来，命令般下达指令。  
"下床。"  
乖乖立在床边等下一步的指示。  
"抱我去洗澡。"  
金珉锡张开小小的怀抱，给了朴灿烈一个大大的拥抱。

**番外4.**

朴灿烈毕业后没有继续自己的音乐爱好，说是本来就只是爱好，如果表演的话要去外地，金珉锡有店要照看不可能一起跟着。  
如此解释的时候，朴灿烈的脑袋低得几乎快要比自家Omega还低了，语气瘪瘪的就差一句不能再明白的撒娇——“就是不想离开珉锡啊……”  
金珉锡知道他在自己多番教导下，已经学会做事前多赋予自身更多信心。可有些性格里，下意识的不安还是会表露出来。抬手揉了揉已经染成橘色的软发，金珉锡搂着他的头让他埋在自己颈窝里，让他呼吸着自己信息素的味道安抚他。  
最后金珉锡的鼓励下，朴灿烈去学了调酒，竟然还颇有天分，奈何没有工作经验，一番努力下先考了中级职业资格。这期间两人干脆将咖啡店面重新装修了一番，再在原本的营业基础上又申请了一系列的执照，终于改成了一家白天咖啡店晚上酒吧的新店。  
结果两人没想到的问题是，刚营业伊始人手的不足必须亲力亲为，以及营业时间的问题注定导致两人的作息完全错开。朴灿烈起床去店里的时候，金珉锡都开始打扫结账了。两人一起吃过晚饭，金珉锡顶多回去店里摆设铺张留一个小时，就要回家休息顺便把手头上咖啡和酒吧的账都过一遍。而朴灿烈打烊回家，估计顶多也只能抱着爱人睡四小时，怀里的人就在他朦胧间起身洗漱了。  
在一切完全步入正规前的三个月里，除了金珉锡生理期的那几天，两人几乎没有任何肌肤相亲。只有一次，朴灿烈从刚睡着就一直呢喃着“珉锡……好想你”；被梦话吵醒的金珉锡也是看不下去他这可怜样，直接掀被子扒裤子将朴灿烈舔到刚清醒过来又陷进情欲，满足完自家大狗就直接冲澡出门开店去了。之后朴灿烈自然是因为自己妨碍到金珉锡正常休息而愧疚好几天，小孩认错似的说下次他再说梦话就把他丢出房间好了。

迎来步入正轨后两人第一次的共同假日，正好是万圣节这两天。是边伯贤医院科室里的实习生想开派对，他也是个好热闹的人就把其他科室的人都约上，找金珉锡说是包场子实则白借一晚。  
还没到六点的时候就边伯贤的同事们就陆续到达，好几个自己装扮的普通，带来的孩子却一个比一个古灵精怪的。  
“你这是搞成家庭聚会了啊？”  
“哎呀，最后一问好多不是有个人活动就是要陪孩子去敲门的，人少根本热闹不起来，就干脆说可以带孩子过来了嘛~”  
小孩子们个个都很喜欢金珉锡，绕着他转圈跑着喊"不给糖吃就捣蛋！"金珉锡本没有留下来参加的打算自然也没想到准备糖果，无奈地一摊双手表示只能让你们捣蛋了。  
“……那大哥哥下次要记得带糖哦！”  
狐狸装扮的小女孩用软乎乎的肉爪手套拍了两下金珉锡的小腿，脸上明显带了些失落。金珉锡笑着蹲下捏了捏她的脸，问她不捣蛋吗。小女孩猛地摇头，两只耳朵扑扇扑扇的。  
“大哥哥特别好看，我，我不捣蛋。”  
金珉锡看着她，温柔的笑容里全是爱护的宠溺，抬手轻轻拍着小女孩的头顶。  
旁边几个小孩见了，边点头附和自己不捣蛋，边凑上去也要求摸摸头，旁边被冷落的家长们都不约而同地善意轻笑起来。朴灿烈径直走去吧台拿了一把糖，趁孩子们不注意，悄悄塞进金珉锡手里。  
“嗯？~你们看这是什么？~”  
糖果像魔法一般出现在刚才还空空如也的手掌上，孩子们都高兴坏了，边蹦边大喊着“大哥哥是会变糖果的妖精是不是！”一人不仅拿了一颗糖果，跑开前还一人亲了一口珉锡。  
刚才就是想赶紧打发走孩子们好拉着金珉锡离开，这下朴灿烈的醋坛子被几个孩子掀了，抓着那只小手把人拉起来，嘟囔着他也要亲。

现在夜间酒吧的经理是个管理能力很强的调酒师，朴灿烈自己也跟着他在学习。留他管店自不用说，边伯贤对这家店更是熟的跟自己家似的，今天刚过中午，他就拎着大包小包的装饰品来店里，上下忙活的不亦乐乎。此时更是嫌两位店长闪瞎狗眼，轰人似的赶他们去过二人世界。

“你想去哪儿吗？看电影？”  
两人慢悠悠地压马路，因为没想好计划就习惯性往家的方向走。  
朴灿烈摇了摇头，将金珉锡的手攥得更紧。其实老早他就有在想一件事，一件他毕业后就开始考虑的事，只是始终没有说出口的时机，或者说，他也不确定爱人的态度如何而不敢说。刚才酒吧里的小插曲却让他有了更多的把握开口。  
“珉锡。”  
“嗯？”  
“你想要孩子吗？”  
两人结合以来，不是用避孕药就是安全套，谁也没有提就一直当做习惯继续下来。朴灿烈其实是很喜欢孩子的，可他觉得能让生为Alpha的金珉锡接受转变成Omega的事实还被自己标记，已经经历过寻常人不曾有的心理斗争。生孩子这种事……又会是一道不一定跨的过去的槛。  
金珉锡停下脚步，把还闷头往前走的人拉回来，仿佛早有准备、毫无畏惧地直视他反问道：  
“你想要吗？”  
“我……我不知道……”  
即使看出金珉锡很喜欢小孩，此时被反问还是让朴灿烈有些打退堂鼓。  
金珉锡将他另一只手也牵起，抬着头语气带了点强硬：  
“你知道的，想不想要？”  
“你……珉锡你喜欢孩子吗？”  
“跟我喜不喜欢孩子没有关系。想要，还是不想？”  
朴灿烈被他亮晶晶的大眼睛盯得脸都红了，可是眼神里温柔的鼓励又像一只手顺着他的后背抚了一把。  
“想……”  
“想什么？”  
“想要你，为我生孩子……”  
被从未有过的有神目光盯着，要不是金珉锡下一秒终于绷不住喷笑出声，朴灿烈差点以为他要生气了。  
一垫脚环住爱人的脖子，金发蹭着耳鬓摩挲。  
“记得我说过什么吗？你踏不出一步也没关系，哪怕只要四分之一就好。所以只要你想要……”  
一扭头，柔软的嘴唇贴着耳垂往上滑到耳蜗，金珉锡用发出情色邀请般的声音低语说：  
“……我就为你生。”

———————————————————

那之后的计划无疑是立刻回到家将这把刚点起的火烧的更旺。即使不是受孕率100%的发情期，金珉锡那句话却是在这三个月来两人都压着的暗火上扇了把风。  
迅速都脱得精光倒在床上，金珉锡把朴灿烈压在身下舔着他的胸口，在他故意发出的啧啧水声间，命令着爱人释放他的Alpha信息素。  
“后面……帮我扩张……”  
朴灿烈被勾引的情动到不行，不用他刻意释放信息素就已经满房间的盐焦糖气息。他抬手探到还有些干涩的那处入口还有些犹豫，随着金珉锡猫咪一般的呻吟声，咖啡味一下子扑鼻而来，湿滑的黏液瞬间从小穴里面涌出沾湿他的手指。  
金珉锡不仅情动了，竟然仅仅是闻着他的信息素后面就高潮了。这种认知让朴灿烈又是害羞又是兴奋，直接就从两根手指开拓起来。  
刚用后面高潮过的人食髓知味，一边扭臀迎合手指的动作，一边将自己分身来回蹭着身下人的腹肌。抬头寻着朴灿烈的嘴唇吻上去，金珉锡故意把自己的唾液渡进对方口中，又用舌头勾着分开这个吻，撑起上身拉出一道银丝，断了又再次俯身重复刚才的动作，一次次的像是玩着某种淫靡的游戏。  
“珉锡……别玩了……”  
再玩下去，朴灿烈大概能羞耻到脑浆沸腾爆炸了。  
“明明是你还在玩。”金珉锡终于停下，伸手抹掉朴灿烈嘴边晶莹的水渍，送到嘴边将手掌舔干净了，“……这样怎么让我怀孕？”  
捋了一把前额的金发，金珉锡起身让磨磨蹭蹭的手指抽离后穴，然后转身背对趴下，高高地将臀部抬起，正对着朴灿烈的就是还在往外溢出淫液的穴口。金珉锡尤嫌不足，一只手抓着臀肉往外拉扯，充分扩张过的入口轻易地张开，透出红彤彤的肠肉。  
“……快点……”

正因为往往是金珉锡主导较多，两人很少用这种姿势。可主动摆出这种臣服的姿态，却最是能激发Alpha本能的催化剂。朴灿烈丝毫没有再犹豫，掐着金珉锡的大腿根就直直撞进最深处。  
比发情期时候的甬道更加紧致，抽插间内壁带给肉棒的触感反而更像是唆食，像是等不及想要他的精液来果腹。  
珉锡也很想要孩子吗？朴灿烈不禁这么疑惑。俯身贴着爱人汗湿的后背，一路摸索到金珉锡挺立的分身，把玩着跟本人一样可爱的囊袋，朴灿烈将自己的疑惑问出：  
“珉锡之前……也想过要孩子吗？”  
“啊，啊……哈……嗯，我想过……”  
“那……为什么不提……”  
从未用这个体位这么激烈地做过，金珉锡没想到几乎稳不住身体，虽然是他故意撩拨的。他不得不反手勾住那个在他体内驰骋的人的脖子，将后背紧贴到他胸口上才能跟上他的律动。  
“你……唔……你会，会多想……哈……就是那……再多一点……”  
朴灿烈瞬间明白了他的意思。确实，按照他的思维模式，要是金珉锡主动提出要孩子，他会觉得珉锡在为了他摆低身位，又会冒出一些自己不配让爱人如此牺牲之类乱七八糟的想法。  
这就是他的Omega，朴灿烈的爱人。就算在前方一步已经站定，也会耐心地等着他，只要他愿意挪出微小的一步，金珉锡就会伸手全力将他拽到那一大步的位置。  
“……嗯，啊！”  
感到后颈腺体被咬住，搂住脖子手臂也收得更紧，金珉锡毫无防备地就被刺激到高潮。还沉浸在腺体咬破后，盐焦糖咖啡的香味中，就感到脖子上有液体滴落。不用回头确认，他都知道发生了什么。  
“……爱哭鬼……”  
朴灿烈终于松口，捧着金珉锡的侧脸轻轻啄吻他的嘴唇，眼泪还在从他红着的眼眶里涌出。  
“……因为，感觉好幸福……一想到能拥有跟珉锡的孩子，好幸福……”

———————————————————

  
“有了？！多久了？！”  
坐在自己的办公室里，金俊勉看了眼手里的检查报告，头也不抬地回答：“六周。”  
六周前那不是……  
“这小子怂归怂，精子活力倒是优秀，发情期外受孕我都好久没见了。”  
别说朴灿烈，直白过头的话让金珉锡都红了耳根。  
金俊勉虽然自称“庸医”，金珉锡可是从性征转换前就由他一手负责的病人，发情期规律表还在他办公桌上呢。  
“总之恭喜二位啦~值了一晚班我也准备回家了。”  
“等下……那个……没什么注意事项吗？”  
“嗯——”边穿外套，金俊勉看着认真发问的朴灿烈随意答道，  
“首尾三个月轻点做，中间三个月随便做，控制不住可以买点道……诶诶诶别打我！珉锡别打我！孕夫不宜打人！”  
朴灿烈把作势还要打人的金珉锡搂在怀里，有些不可置信地摸着他的小腹。  
“笑什么呢？”  
“没……让我再抱一会儿。”


End file.
